Le Bar Fantasy & Co'
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Un bar dans Londres près de Baker Street. Un personnel délirant avec quelques énigmes à la porte. Amitié et fou rire sont à prévoir. Je vous ai planté le décor... Voulez vous la suite?
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasy & Co'**

Un endroit aimable. Un bar dans Londres pas très loin de Baker Street. L'aube se lève, de sa lueur éclaire une nouvelle journée. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure sort d'une chambre. Docilement, elle mit des vêtement avec des mitaines et commence à préparer le petit déjeuner pour ceux qui habitent dans la partie "maison" du bar.

Ce bar nommé **Fantasy & Co' **est des plus paticulier. Bon, déjà rien que le nom... Mais! Il a un coté appartement et un coté pour le commerce et les clients. Cinq personnes habitent dans l'appartement. Tous font partis du personnel. Il y en a plus bien sûr mais retené surtout ces personnages là.

La jeune femme, la première réveillée, secoua ses cheveux blonds de ses yeux argent. Une silouhette passa derrière elle.

"Bonjour Elena.

"Oh? Toujours à travailler Lira? Pourquoi t'enferme tu dans le travail et ne t'offre pas à l'art de la musique?

"Je vais bien merci. Tiens ton café."

Elena venait d'afrique. Maniant plusieurs instruments elle avait cette mainie de lancer de la poésie à tout bout de chant. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux ténebres mi longs en chignon. Elle portait du rouge qui mettait en valeur sa peau sombre. Derrière elle les deux frère sortire toujours en dispute.

"Pas ma faute si t'es aussi coincé!

"Ah? Je suis coincé? T'as pas autant de relations que moi je te signal.

"Ouais mais moi j'essaye de comuniquer vois tu? Je suis sociale.

"On dit sociable.

"Nicky, Ron.

"Oui?" clamèrent t'il en même temps.

Ron et Nicky se ressemblaient par l'apparence mais par le caractère... Ron, calme, aimant la lecture et le silence. Cheveux noirs corbeaux, yeux ambre comme son frère. Nicky, feu follet incontrôlable, aimant la discussion et la fête.

"Ne faites pas trop de bruit: Elizabeth dort toujours."

Elizabeth est la fille de Lira. Ses cheveux sont blonds mais font de très belles anglaises tombant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sont gris et noirs. Mélange de Lira et de son père. Eli' aurait aimé connaître son père.

Elle y songer avec reflexion sur son lit, du haut de ses 7ans. Parfaitement réveiller avec son chiot sur ses genoux, Jacob. Elle regarda l'heure. Encore assez tôt. Mais l'envie de dormir l'avait quitter. Elle sentait que quelque chose de nouveau et d'amusant aller arriver. Pour rien au monde elle raterait ça.

Elle pris un haut à rayures vertes et blanches, avec les mitaines qui vont avec. Enfila un jean et mis ses ballerines blanches. Puis elle sortit son calepin et commença à écrire de son écriture maladroite.

_Il est samedi matin. Heure: 7h10. Impression de nouveauté. _

_Bon commencement pour mettre mes dons à l'épreuve._

Elizabeth sortit, son carnet en poche. Ses dons se résumaient à: empathie, à sa manie d'essayer de déduire et sa furtivité.

"Allez Jacob! (le petit chient remua sa queue) On est en mission!"

Elle n'eut le temps de sortir que Lira lui bloqua le chemin.

"Où croit tu aller Miss?

"Maman! Bonjour... Je sort Jacob pour un petit moment."

Lira lui sourit et la laissa passer.

"Va pas trop loin et ne rate pas ton petit déjeuner."

Lira commença à s'installer au bar. Nicky sur ses talons.

"tu sais Lili... Je pense que tu devrais te remettre avec quelqu'un.

"*soupir* J'ten prie...

"Non mais sans déc'! T'es belle, t'es sympa et beaucoup n'attende que ça."

Lira lui sourit mais répondit:

"Désolé mais je suis dégouté à jamais des mâles. Je peux rien y changer à part leur donner mon amitié."

Nicky resta en bug.

"Mais pourquoi tu me fais de la poésie? ELENA! Je sais que c'est toi!

"Qui? Quoi? Comment?"

Lira éclata de rire et vit deux personnes entré dans le bar. Elle pencha sur la tête étonné de voir des clients si tôt. A cette heure, ils savent que même si c'est écrit "ouvert" il faut pas venir parce qu'ils vienne juste de se réveiller.

Des nouveaux alors. Voilà plus d'un an qu'on a pas eu de nouveauté dans ce bar. Nicky s'approcha deux plus joyeux que jamais!

"Salutations! Bienvenue! Vous êtes nouveaux à ce que je vois!

"Bonjour." C'était un blond qui avait parlé. Il semblait assez perdu. "On va juste prendre un thé. merci"

"Okay! J'apporte ça. Ou plutôt... Lira! Deux thé pour les news!"

Lira le leur fit et commença à leur apporter sur un plateau. Ce qui devait arriver arriva:

Elizabeth commença à se diriger vers sa mère. Jacob, petit bébé chien blanc, la prit de vitesse et se rua dans les jambes de Lili. Perdant l'équilibre elle tribucha.

Le blond qui avait répondu à Nicky la rattrapa. Mais le thé éclaboussa le grand brun qui était toujours assis.

"ça va Madame?

"Moi oui merci. Mais... Votre ami... Je suis désolé Monsieur je voulais pas...

"Ben... On sait que c'est pas volontaire c'est déjà ça! (Ron)"

Deux iris saphir foudroyèrent la serveuse du regard. Il ne bougea pas.

"Sherlock enfin! Tu vois bien qu'elle a pas voulu renverser le thé sur toi!"

Eli' redressa sa tête. Sherlock? Cela lui disait quelque chose...

**Et voilà! Désolé pour Sherlock mais le coup du thé renverser me paraissait amusante. Impression du Public?**


	2. Chapter 2: La routine Ou pas!

**Chapter premier**

Le silence plana dans l'air pendant un court moment. Lira était assez gênée mais hésitait aussi à rire à gorge déployée. Nicky pouffait. Elena souriait. Ron restait neutre, fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose avec celui là. Elizabeth étudiait Sherlock passablement énervé. Watson, lui, attendait une réaction de son ami.

Jacob lui, avec sa langue pendante sur le coté, semblait se moquer du détective.

Lira foudroya du regard Nicky qui se commençait à bien rigoler.

"No comment Nicky.

"J'ai rien dit!

"Ouais, ben ça va pas tarder! (Ron)"

Elena apporta une serviette sans se départir de sourire.

"Tenez, voulez vous un autre thé?"

Sherlock prit la serviette, répondit pas. Lira qui était du genre à s'énerver très vite, croisa les bras. John regarda les autres gêne par et la mésaventure et par l'impolitesse de Sherlock. Elizabeth, se plaça derrière sa mère avec un air curieux. Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes?

Elena, voyant que le brun n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche, se tourna vers Watson.

"Vous re-voulez un thé? Qui ne vous servira pas de douche n'es ce pas Lira?

"Oh! C'est bon! Y a pas mort d'homme! En plus je me suis excusé."

Nicky secoua la tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ron lui était toujours dans son coin à lire un livre. Lentement il se leva pour préparer un autre thé sans quitter le livre des yeux.

"Si ce silence continue Lira va exploser dans 1 minutes..." pensa t'il.

Lira foudroya Sherlock du regard et lâcha:

"Bon OK. J'ai renversé du thé sur votre chemise et ALORS? Je m'excuse. Je me suis excuser. Vous pourrez répondre non? A moins que vous êtes muet. Il est muet?

"Euh... Non.

"Voilà! Alors daignez faire l'effort d'ouvrir vos lèvres ou non! Taisez vous! Vous êtes déjà insupportable sans parler j'imagine même pas avec le son."

Elle tourna les talons et au passage emmena le chien dans le jardin coté "Maison" et claqua la porte. Ron grimaça: c'était moins d'une minute là. Eli' s'approcha de Sherlock et le fixa de ses yeux noir tacheté de blanc. Watson regarda la femme partir puis regarder Sherlock qui avait écarquillé les yeux un quart de seconde. C'est alors qu'il parla.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième thé. Merci.

"ça alors! Il parle! (Nicky, qui reçut une tape de la part d'Elena)

"Il pouvait pas le dire avant? J'en ai fait deux moi! (Ron)

"Je vais le boire."

Lira prit la tasse et s'assit ses longs cheveux blonds remonté en queue de cheval. Elle se tourna vers Sherlock. Le considéra un moment, puis re-détourna son regard. Nicky lui murmura "Il a un aussi mauvais caractère que toi" ce qui lui valut un coup de coude.

Watson remercia Ron pour le thé et se rassit.

D'autres clients arrivèrent et d'autres personnes du personnel aussi. Le reste de la journée fut assez rapide. Vers le soir (John et Sherlock n'était plus là) le sergent Sally Donovan arriva avec Lestrade. Elena les acceuillit au bar.

"Bonjour vous deux! Alors, vous êtes sur une enquête?

"Oui a part le fait que le Taré nous a pris les preuves, qu'on devait identifier.. Encore une fois. (Sally)

"A ce qui paraît il y avait des nouveaux ici? (Lestrade)

"Vous allez pas le croire: Sherlock et son ami."

Sally avala son verre de travers. Lestrade haussa ses sourcils. Lira parut derrière Elena:

"Je comprends pourquoi tu le supporte pas.

"Oh? Il t'as raconté toute ta vie?

"Heureusement non. Il a pas parlé et j'en suis ravie. Je lui ai renversé du thé dessus ce matin, je pense que Nicky a une photo.

"Rassure moi: il va la mettre sur le blog du bar?"

Lira sourit.

"Pourquoi il le ferait pas? Jette un coup d'œil quand tu rentreras.

"Mais comment il fait pour photographier tout et n'importe quand? (Lestrade)

"Ben... Il se sépare jamais de son portable. Je crois que c'est ça."

Elizabetn s'approcha de Lestrade et lui demanda:

"Il est fort comme détective Sherlock?"

Nicky lança: "Comment se fait il que tu ne le sache pas? Un regard de lui et il peut de dire ce que t'as fait il y a une heure ou la veille! Il devine toute ta vie et il a déjà résolu plusieurs mystère avec classe. Il a même mit en difficulté Moriaty!"

Les yeux de la petite fille brillait tendit que Lira se tourna vers Nicky.

"Moriaty?

"Ouaip! A ce qui paraît il était derrière ces histoires de bombes."

Elizabeth couru vers sa mère et s'accrocha à elle.

"Tu crois que Sherlock voudra bien me prendre comme apprentie?"

Lestrade, Sally et Lira écarquillèrent des yeux tendit que Nicky s'empressa de répondre joyeusement.

"Bien sûr! Si t'en as le courage et les capacités! (Lira lui écrasa le pied avec force) AIE! Lira!"

La concernée fit comme si de rien était et se pencha vers sa fille.

"Je ne crois pas que rester avec Sherlock Holmes soit une bonne idée. Tu sais...

"Mais c'est un détective! Moi je voudrais être détective!

"Oui mais lui c'est un détective consultant.

"C'est pas pareil?

"Pas vraiment.. Et pour le moment, t'es pas détective donc tu ferais mieux d'aller faire tes devoirs et vite. Le dîner va bientôt être servi."

Eli' fit une moue boudeuse mais avant de partir se tourna vers Lestrade.

"Vous pourrez quand même lui demander?

"Si tu veux." lui fit Lestrade avec un sourire.

Lira secoua sa tête et commença à préparer une commande. Ron se mit à coter d'elle pour l'aider. Il murmura:

"Pourquoi t'étais si froide avec Sherlock? T'es pas comme ça d'habitude.

"Ah Bon?" fit elle avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Il est vrai qu'elle contrôlait pas ses humeurs mais ses coup de colère arrivaient et partaient vite. Elle prit une mine songeuse et demanda:

"ça a duré combien de temps?

"4 minutes tout au plus.

"Tu me rassure: j'ai pensé 30 min moi!

"Nous n'avons pas eu la même notion du temps."

D'un air blasé qui lui était familier, Lira le regarda et haussa un sourcil genre 'C'est quoi cette connerie?'

Puis l'évidence frappa son esprit et elle commença à foudroyer Ron du regard. Il sembla très géné et se mit à siffloter en s'éloignant.

"Dis moi... Toi et la bande...

"J'avoue! J'avoue qu'on essaye de te caser avec n'importe qui. OK! Mais..."

Lira se tenait derrière lui les main sur les hanches. Il déglutit puis son expression changea et il sourit:

"On peut rien faire si t'es coincé."

L'eau chaude du café qu'elle préparait se renversa accidentellement sur lui, et il cria aux milieu des rires du bar. Ron se rua dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Elena et son frère pour se changer. Lira sourit, satisfaite, et retourna pour les clients. Une jeune serveuse regarda l'heure et se mordit la lèvre. La patronne du bar le remarqua.

"ça va pas Miss?

"Madame... Je vais bientôt partir et j'aurais aimé vous entendre jouer du piano. A ce qui paraît vous jouer très bien.

"Tu veux que je chante aussi? (demanda t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel)

"S'il vous plaît!"

Lira soupira et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

"Je vais chercher mes musiciens et j'arrive."

**Ooo**

Nicky se posta à la batterie, Lira se mit au piano le micro paré. Elena pris Elizabeth sur ses genoux et les clients du bar restèrent silencieux, attendant la musique.

Lira se lança, son ami suivi. La musique s'en suivit avec de la musique calme, puis battante.

Ils terminèrent et Lira descendit. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis et sa fille, lorsqu'elle se figea. Elena s'approcha d'elle inquiète.

"Lira? Lira! Réponds!"

Elle resta un moment en bug puis revint à la réalité.

"Oui? Désolé je rêvais."

Elena regarda la silhouette qui sortit du bar. Imposante, menaçante. El' se tourna vers Lili inquiète.

"Ne me dis pas que...

"Je vais arranger ça. (la voix était devenue haineuse)

"NON! Tu peux y rester!

"Ils n'ont pas à rôder autour de moi."

Lira sortit du bar, Ron la suivit en rassurant El' du regard. Elena s'en fut tout de même appeler le soutient de Lestrade. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent, il n'y avait que le corps inconscient de Ron qui gisait dans la rue.

Au loin Lira se débattait entre les mains du Gollem. Un mot s'échappa de sa gorge:

"Merde!"

**Voilà! Voilà! Premier chapitre en scène. J'en suis pas très fière. Rewiew ou pas? Cela pourrait m'aider pour les autres chapitres. Et je vous dit: pas d'histoire d'amour au programme. Juste des allusions. **


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or opponent

**Chapter deuxième**

Lira réfléchissait sérieusement comment elle allait s'en sortir ce coup là. Elle se débattait et le Gollem commençais déjà a traverser The London Bridge. Il n'y avait pas une âme errante. Mais pourquoi y avait jamais personne lorsque l'on a besoin d'aide. D'accord, c'est sa faute, elle aurait pas dû essayer de le suivre.

"Eh! M'sieur le Gollem!"

Pas de réponse.

"WE ARE THE WORLD!"

Il s'arrêta sous l'effet de la surprise. C'était assez pour elle. Elle réussit à saisir le poignet et planta ses ongles jusqu'au sang. Le monstre la lâcha avec un grognement.

"Sais pas parler ce truc!"

Lira se mit alors à courir. Elle connaissait bien Londre et irait se réfugier chez une amie si elle réussit à le semer. Une autre personne, armé d'un fusil apparut juste en face d'elle. Lira paniqua:

"Merde! Je fais quoi maintenant?"

L'autre côté n'était pas trop loin. Ni une ni deux, elle se jeta à l'eau. Elle pu entendre un "Atten..." avant de sentir le froid de l'eau l'envahir. Se débarrassant de son gilet et des ses chaussures, pour pouvoir mieux nager, elle nagea rapidement sur le bord. Elle claquait affreusement des dents. Lira regarda le pont. Personne. Elle sentit quelqu'un la saisir.

Encore sur ses gardes elle pris la main et balança l'intrus à l'eau... Bon, elle glissa et tombât aussi, faut le dire. Mais elle ressortit rapidement.

Elle se retourna pour voir Sherlock sortir à son tour. Et pour la troisième fois dans la soirée elle dit:

"Merde! C'était...

"Oui. C'était moi sur le pont et c'est moi que vous avez jetez dans l'eau."

Lira se mordit les lèvres avec un grand sourire. Il était marrant à la foudroyer du regard complétement trempé.

"Les nerfs vous savez. Lorsque l'on se fait kidnapper on est sur ses gardes pendant un petit moment."

Le détective soupira et la regarda un moment claquer des dents. Les longs cheveux de la jeune femme dégoulinaient tout comme les siens. Lira brisa le silence.

"Retournons au bar. C'est pas loin et on pourra se sécher.

"Vous n'avez pas vos chaussures et votre gilet."

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules:

"Je les aimais pas trop de toute façon."

Ils commencèrent à rentrer. Lira d'un coup se tourna vers Sherlock.

"Au fait! Je vous connais presque pas! (Elle tendit sa main) Je m'appelle Lira Reïn. Je tiens le bar "Fantasy & Co' ".

"Shelrock Holmes."

Il lui serra la main et se tut. Lira elle continua:

"Pas très bavard? Vous savez je m'excuse pour vous avoir dit de la fermer. J'étais de mauvais poil. (Elle se retint de rire) Vous m'en voulez parce que moi, une fille, vous ai balancé à la flotte?

"Du tout. Mais j'aurais aimé rester sec.

"La prochaine fois, promis je ferrais gaffe. (Sherlock eu l'ombre d'un sourire) Nan mais vraiment. J'essayerai de ne pas vous faire prendre un bain.

"C'est aimable à vous.

"C'est aussi parce que je vous mouille deux fois dans la même journée. Je devrais m'inscrire dans le livre des records. "

Arriver au bar, les amis de Lira l'accueillir inquiet. Ils eurent des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle expliqua qu'elle s'était jeté à l'eau pour s'enfuir et ils s'esclaffèrent lorsqu'elle parla de sa mésaventure en balançant Sherlock à l'eau. Lestrade eu un bon moment avant de repartir chez lui sous le regard noir de Sherlock.

Lili guida Sherlock à la salle de bain pour le séche-cheveux et les serviettes. Elizabeth dormait, pensant que sa mère était allé arranger une petite affaire (comme Ron lui avait dit).

"Brosse Mister Sherlock?

"Oui merci. Pourquoi Mister?

"Ben... J'en sais trop rien. "

Le chiot Jacob se glissa dans la salle et commença à sautiller dans les jambes de Sherlock qui essaya de le repousser. Lira avait un grand sourire et se retenait de rire.

"Jacob vous aime bien. Je peux vous tutoyez?

"Oui. Tu peux l'empêcher de me traîner dans les jambes?

"Ah! Chacun son tour: il a bien traîné dans les miennes lorsque je t'es renversé le thé. (Sherlock la foudroya du regard) OK! OK."

Elle saisit le chien et le mit dehors. Puis, n'aimant pas le silence, lança:

"Au fait, t'accepte les apprentis?

"Non.

"Je m'en doutais.

"Pourquoi?

"Ma fille veut être détective (elle leva ses yeux au ciel) C'est son obession."

Le silence revint. Lira attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Même attaché ses cheveux descendaient dans son dos. Sherlock murmura:

"Joli cou."

La jeune femme piqua un fart et se retourna vers lui.

"Pardon?

"J'ai simplement dit que tu as un joli cou."

Il avait dit le plus naturellement du monde. Comme si il disait quelque chose sans aucun intérêt. Lira pencha la tête sur le coté en le regardant. Il est vraiment bizarre cet homme là. Elle haussa les épaules: après tout, elle vit avec des êtres étranges. Elle lui sourit:

"Je peux me permettre de te dire que tu étais hilarant mouillé."

Sherlock grimaça tandis qu'elle toussa pour cacher son rire. Ils sortirent enfin sec. Nicky se tourna vers la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

"Nicky, tu sais, tu as tout faux.

"Ah bon?

"Oui.

"T'es toujours veuve alors?

"Mais bon sang, qu' es ce que t'as à vouloir me caser avec quelqu'un?"

Elena se tourna vers Sherlock qui les regardais bizarrement.

"Un délire entre eux.

"J'avais remarqué. Pas la peine de me le dire.

"Veuillez m'excuser Ô grand détective consultant."

Elena sourit puis s'approcha des deux compères en train de chamailler. Elle frappa dans ses mains et d'une voix aimable et claire:

"Allons, allons: il est tard, je vous propose d'aller nous coucher.

"Depuis quand tu donne des ordres? (N)

"C'est pas un ordre crétin, c'est une proposition! Et je l'accepte." (L)

Lira se tourna vers Sherlock qui s'amusait à regarder de tels fous.

"Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te raccompagner?

"Je prendrais un taxi.

"Ron? Tu peux le raccompagner ste plaît?

"Je viens de dire...

"Tututut! (chantonna Lira en allant vers lui et en secouant sa main) Par ici il y a pas beaucoup de taxi et beaucoup d'alcoolique venant d'autres bar. C'est pas raisonnable pour un jeune homme de se balader seul.

"Je sais me défendre! C'est pas raisonnable pour les filles de..."

Lira le glaça avec un de ses regards noir comme elle savait le faire.

"Ose finir la fin de la phrase et je te garde en otage jusqu'à demain matin.

"Je dormirais où? (répliqua t'il amusé)

"Dans la niche de Jacob. Elle est propre vu que le chien n'y va jamais."

Non, il préféré dormir sur le lit de Elizabeth ou sur celui de sa mère au plus grand désespoir de celle-ci. Sherlock lui sourit. Il leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

"Trop forte pour moi.

"Allons y." (Ron)

Il accompagna le détective dehors et lui lança:

"Si tu veux pas que je te ramène tu peux le dire: je te laisserai partir.

"Merci bien. J'habite au 221b Baker Street c'est pas très loin. (Il allait s'éloigner quand il se retourna) Tu sais pourquoi le Golem a attrapé Lira."

C'était une affirmation. Ron avait un visage sombre. C'était le moins accueillant du bar. Mais il sait surtout rester sur ses gardes. Il rétorqua:

"Ce n'est pas à toi ni à moi de le dire. Tu es doué pour déduire mais ne répète jamais ce que tu sais. Il n'y que Lira qui peut le répéter à qui elle veut. C'est son histoire, pas la tienne."

Il se retourna et rentra dans le bar. Sherlock resta un moment à méditer cette réponse, avant de s'en aller aussi.

Ron souffla de soulagement en rentrant dans la chambre qu"il partageait avec Elena et son frère: ce Holmes allait tout faire pour savoir ce que Lira cache. Quand il aura ce qu'il veut, il l'a trouvera ennuyante et la laissera. Il connaît ce sentiment, il connaît cet ennui.

Lira sourit en le regardant passer, à travers la potre. Elle regarda sa fille dormir et s'assit sur son lit.

"Sherlock Holmes..." murmura t-elle.

Un individu des plus intéressant. Elle va devoir être en garde.

_Qui a dit que les Holmes étaient les seuls à savoir déduire. _

**Tadaaaam! Je suis contente d'avoir fait ce chapitre! Mais que cache donc Lira. Je peux vous dire que son backround est lié à ceux du personnel "spécial"... Et même à d'autres personnes...**


	4. Chapter 4: When I Wake Up!

**Chapter troisième**

Elizabeth se leva de bonne heure ce matin. Voyant sa mère encore endormie, elle en profita pour aller dans le jardin avec Jacob. Elena était déjà là, à lire un bouquin. Jacob lui sauta sur ses genoux. Étonnée, elle releva ses yeux sur la fillette.

"Déjà réveillé?

"Oui!

"Et ta mère?

"Elle dors, elle a l'air bien fatigué quand même."

Elena se mordit les lèvres, si la petite savait que sa mère c'est fait kidnappée, qu'elle est tombée à l'eau et qu'en plus elle avait fais tomber Sherlock.H à la flotte... Et pour Eli' ce n'était pas Sherlock H mais LE Détective consultant. Elena se demanda comment réagirais la petite si jamais elle lui disait ça.

Elizabeth commença à s'amuser dans le jardin avec son chien sous l'œil de la jeune fille.

Lira sortit encore endormie, entra et s'accrocha au bar. Ron quitta sa lecture pour observer leur patronne dans ses moments de... "Folie". Lira était simplement hilarante quand elle se réveille car, parfois, elle ne fait pas la différence entre rêve et réalité. Au grand malheur, John et Sherlock arrivèrent et Ron ne pus s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

"Bonjour! (éclat de rire) Je dois vous prévenir que Lira est un peu malade.

"Ah bon?"

La jeune femme tituba à John, qui avait poser la question, et lui lança:

"Tu sais que c'est malhonnête de vendre des gens sur E-bay?"

Grand moment de blanc. Ron se retenait de rire avec difficulté.

"Pardon? J'ai pas compris (John)

"J'ai vu sur un compte "Watson" qu'il y avait à vendre un détective consultant, en bon état et très doué.

"Doué en quoi? (Nicky qui venait juste d'arriver)

"A ton avis. Les détectives sociopathe ça a un certain sexe-appeal à ce qui paraît. "

Ron éclata de rire tandis que Sherlock et John rougissaient devant le commentaire de Lira.

"Je suis pas gay!

"Ah mais non! Je sais bien que tu l'a pas essayé: t'as sans doute demandé à ses copines ou encore payé quelqu'un pour ça.

"Tu me tue Lili! Tu me tue!" lança Nicky qui avait suivi son frère dans les éclats de rires.

Lira se mit à regarder Sherlock fixement et puis demanda:

"Il coûte combien déjà?

"Il est pas à vendre.

"Certainement pas! (s'écria le détective)"

Lira poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

"Heureusement je connais des gens horribles qui payerait chère pour lui. Alors un thé ça vous dit?

"Oui merci" John s'assit.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et le médecin explosa de rire tandis que Sherlock le foudroyait du regard. Sherlock serra les dents et regarda la jeune femme préparer le thé. Quand elle se retourna pour leur servir, elle regarda de droite à gauche et s'approcha avec précaution d'eux. John s'amusa:

"Tu as peur de nous arroser?

"Attends, vu que le nuit dernière j'ai entraîné Sherlock dans un bain forcé, faut que je me rattrape.

"Ah bon?

"Il t'en a pas parlé?

"Je ne trouvais pas ça utile d'en parler. (SH)

"Ah bah si! T'étais mignon mouillé t'aurait dû lui raconté.

"Mignon? (pouffa John)

"Euh... Ce n'est pas le mot approprié c'est vrai. Je devrais dire sexy? (se moqua la jeune femme)"

Ron et Nicky... Et John éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression de Sherlock. Il avait écarquillé les yeux et s'était éloigné de Lira qui ne tarda pas à se mettre à rire aussi. Elizabeth arriva à ce moment là. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut Sherlock, mais en analysant ce qui ce passait elle jugea de remettre sa requête à plus tard.

Lira n'arrivant pas à s'arrêtais, s'assis à coté de Sherlock. Elle regarda son expression et recommença à tousser de rire. Sherlock pianotait sur la table en la regardant fixement pour qu'elle se stoppe enfin.

Se calmant tous avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien avec Watson. Le détective resta un moment silencieux, faisant la tête par qu'on c'était moqué de lui.

D'autres clients arrivèrent et les employés furent bientôt assez occupés. Elizabeth, elle avec Jacob, resta tranquillement à identifier les faits et gestes de son idole.

Lira, se déplaçait avec grâce entre les tables. A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait quelque chose, elle faisait rire, mettait une humeur agréable, bref! Tout allez pour le mieux.

Le soir, le petit groupe insista pour que Sherlock et John reste:

"Ce soir on va faire une fête en l'honneur de l'ouverture du bar! Cela va être amusant, restez!

"L'ouverture du bar?

"Oui. Le bar a aujourd'hui 10ans!

"Et le thème de cette soirée et "Gothique"

"Cela plaît beaucoup à Lira: elle adore tout ce qui est gothique! (Nicky)"

Lira regarda Sherlock et frappa dans ses mains:

"Je dois avoir un ensemble qui devrait t'aller. Tu me suis?"

Holmes hocha la tête et suivit en soupirant Lili, qui semblait aussi joyeuse qu'une adolescente. Elle entra dans sa chambre et commença à ouvrir un coffre. Elle en sortit un ensemble noir avec une cape à capuche blanche.

"ça t'iras?

"Cela appartenait à ton mari?

"Oui... (elle regarda la tenue avec un air triste) Il n'a jamais pu la mettre."

Elle lui donna la tenue et commença à sortir. Sherlock se leva et saisi son poignet. Lira se retourna surprise.

" Pourquoi tu ne regrette pas sa mort? Tu es triste mais sans plus. Tu ne le considérais pas comme ton amour, n'es ce pas?"

La jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. On vous laisse deviner la suite.

Lira était dos à la porte, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, cela la poussa contre Sherlock.

Une fois n'est pas coutume: le chien caché sous le lit, qui est sortit en panique lorsqu'il a vu Lira dans une position fâcheuse, fait trébucher Sherlock.

La tenancière du bar se retrouve sur le détective.

La mâchoire décroché, Elena les regardais.

Et en cœur, Lira et Sherlock crièrent:

" C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS! "

Remarquez, vu l'état des deux personnes on peut imaginer des choses... BEAUCOUP de chose.

**(N/A: Niarf! ****Niarf! J'adore cette scène. Sherlock: Je te déteste! N/A: Avoue que t'as apprécié!) **

Elena baissa la tête gênée puis la releva, un sourire aux lèvres:

"Je garde ça pour moi alors?

"Oui!"

Lira se releva et recoiffa ses cheveux puis se tourna vers Sherlock.

"Ne me saute plus dessus pour seul prétexte que nous sommes seul. "

Le ton était celui de la plaisanterie, le regard celui d'un avertissement.

_Ne profite pas que je sois seule pour m'attaquer. Tu pourrais te casser les dents. _

Ils sortirent et se préparèrent pour la soirée. A un moment Lira demanda à Sherlock:

"Tu es patient?

"Je dirais que oui.

"Ben alors arme toi en parce que je dirai rien pour un bon moment."

Puis elle s'en alla en éclat de rire. La lune commençait déjà à s'élever dans le ciel. Watson, s'amusait beaucoup avec Elena et Ron. Quand il vit son ami **(N/A: Collègue? ^^)** seul, il se dirigea vers lui.

"Tu à l'air préoccuper. ça va pas?

"Lira cache quelque chose. Et très bien même. Il fat que je sache...

"Écoute, Sherlock, si elle a un passé sombre t'es pas obligé de le lui rappeler."

Sherlock se tourna vers John et lui dit:

"Elle est en danger mon ami. Si le golem a essayé de la kidnapper c'est que quelqu'un est près à tout pour l'avoir.

"Moriaty?"

Le docteur pu voir le doute dans les yeux du détective qui disparut bien vite.

"Non. Non, c'est autre chose. Moins puissant mais tout aussi cruel."

**Voilà! Chapitre finit! Shame on me, j'adore mettre mes personnages dans des situations délirante!**

**Sh: Tu refait le coup qu'une fille tombe sur moi et je te laisse à Moriaty.**

**Voyons Sherlock, tout le monde sais que tu es à tomber par terre ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: On a pas trouvé de titre

**Chapter quatrième**

Lira enfila sa tenue pour la soirée. Sa robe était longue et lui cachait ses bottes noires. On aurait dit une robe de bal. Les plis étaient magnifique et les manches en étaient aussi paré. Un collier de dentelle noire était attaché à son cou et le col, du haut de la robe était en aussi en dentelle.

**(Sherlock: Bon t'as finis de nous faire les détails des tenues? ****N/A: Okay... ****Rébellion.)**

Sherlock quand à lui ressemblait à un prince vampirique. Il**..**

**(Sherlock: NON! N/A: Pas la peine de crier! ).**

John était vêtue de simple habits noirs mais avait une cape à capuche. Elena portait beaucoup de frous-frous. Nicky et Ron portait des costards et Eli' portait une robe blanche avec multiple rubans et dentelle.

D'autres invité arrivèrent, Lira ne cessait de plaisanter, de faire des mini sketches avec Nicky ou Ron. Elena faisait des cocktails ou des petits apéro. John s'amusait bien mais à chaque foin qu'il voyait l'air de Sherlock, il s'inquiétais pour toutes ces personnes.

La musique du piano de Lira se mit à résonner dans toutes la salle. Tout le monde se tut pour écouter. Une musique sombre pour aller avec le thème mais très douce et agréable à entendre.

De ses longs doigts fin, la jeune femme déplaçait ses doigts avec une grande agilité. La douceur de la musique fut hélas coupé par un bruit sourd. Tout le monde se retourna en panique excepté Lili qui avec lenteur se leva le regard glacial.

Une silhouette sombre encapuchonné, suivit par d'autres habillé de la même façon firent irruption dans la salle. Tous étaient armés.

"Nous voulons seulement la pianiste. Reculez!"

Les personnes ne pouvaient rien faire menacés par les fusils. Sherlock voulut réagir mais Elizabeth fut plus rapide. Elle courut jusqu'à se mère et lui donna un objet. Plus précisément... Un fusil.

Elle pointa le canon sur les hommes et dit d'une voix calme.

"Partez."

Les ombres avancèrent et Lira soupira.

"Je vous aurez prévenue."

Elle tira.

Le suite fut très confuse, celui qui semblait être le chef fut touché et les autres se ruèrent sur Lira. Elle put tirer encore deux fois avant de se servir de la crosse de l'arme pour se défendre. Elena, avec des prises de karaté en mettait plusieurs KO. Elizabeth fut emmener par une des clientes. Nicky et Ron se battaient dos à dos. Et, à la surprise de Sherlock, Lestrade neutralisait certains hommes.

Lorsque le calme fut venue. John se mit à s'occuper des blessés. Sherlock avait le regard fixé sur Lira qui lui tira la langue.

"je dirais rien!

"Votre mutisme risque de faire des blessés tu sais."

Lili poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et regarda Sherlock.

"Ta déduction de fait planer j'ai l'impression. Ces types veulent me choper mais n'ont pas les tripes pour faire du mal. Non mais regarde! (elle engloba la pièce) à part se faire défoncer ils savent rien faire. Et toi a part déduire tu n'étais pas d'une grande aide. Prends exemple sur Lestrade: lui il sait se battre.!"

Le concerné plus loin se mit à siffloter tandis que Sherlock se renfrognait. Cette fille avait le don à lui tenir tête et à l'agacer.

La jeune femme se releva et épousseta sa robe. Une légère déchirure sur sa manche la fit râler puis elle demanda:

"Où est ma Lizzie?

"Sally la prit avec elle hors du bar lors de la bataille.

"Sage décision."

Lira sourit. Sherlock la regarda s'activer à tout remettre en place et à remercier John pour son aide. Lestrade arrêta les quelques brutes qui restaient. Lira se mit à siffloter:

"Je suis libre. Je ne suis plus votre catin!"

Elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche lorsque Sherlock haussa un sourcils à sa chanson. Elle se redressa et fit d'un air gêné:

"Je suis pas discrète.

"Tu...

"MAMAN!"

Elizabeth sauta dans les bras de sa mère en piaillant.

"Je t'ai vu te battre Man! T'es trop forte.

"Toi, tu vas me sauver (murmura Lira) Tu n'avais pas une question à poser à ?

"Je peux?

"Bien sûr. Moi, je dois me changer. Cette robe n'est pas faite pour nettoyer."

Lira s'enfuit en jetant un regard moqueur à Sherlock qui regarda la fillette d'un air frustré: Lili s'échappait une fois encore.

"M. Holmes. Je voudrais vous demandez si vous pouvez m'apprendre votre déduction.

"Pardon?

"Je veux aussi être détective! Vous pourrez me donner des astuces? Siou plaît! Siou plaît! "

Elle sautillait sur place. Sherlock observa John qui hocha la tête, lui il était pour.

"Bon... On va dire que je te donnerais quelques conseils mais...

"YOUPI!

"Tu peux attendre la suite?

"Merci beaucoup Mister Holmes! Elena! Ron! Le détective va m'aider à devenir une enquêtrice."

Nicky arriva avec deux balais en main et pouffa:

"Il va nous aider à nettoyer la salle aussi?

"Bien sûr! (John) Nous avons tout notre temps. Ne fais pas cette tête Sherlock."

**Ooo**

"Banzaï!

"John, dis à tes amis d'arrêter de me balancer de l'eau.

"C'est pas toi qu'ils visaient tu sais. "

Nicky se mit debout sur une chaise et imita un ninja tandis que les clients mourraient de rire. Il fit tournoyer la serpillère et sauta devant Lira qui était aussi en garde. Ils s'amusèrent à se battre tandis que Sherlock s'asseyait sur une chaise.

Il regarda la famille noyé dans le rire mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le rire de Lira lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais.

"I'm maybe bad but i'm good at it you know?"

Sherlock regarda choquer Lira qui éclata de rire devant sa tête. Et lui prit la main et le tira pour le faire danser.

Elena discutait avec John et tout le monde s'amusait.

Le bar, pour ses dix ans, avait de nouveaux amis.

**Encore que amis c'est vite dit non?**

**Sh: Oui.**

**JW: Bah pas pour moi. **

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Bonus made by the characters of the story:**_

**Rose Enchaînée: Euh... C'était quoi le tire pour ce chapitre?**

**John W: Ben... On a pas trouvé de titre!**

**RE: OK! Alors... *tapote sur l'ordi* "On a pas trouvé de titre".**

**Sherlock: NON! Y a pas de titre! N'écris rien!**

**RE: Ah? Fallait le dire avant! J'ai enregistré, c'est trop tard. **

**Lira: Boulet. Ya pas d'autres mots...**

**RE: C'est bon ça va.**

_**Ceci est l'explication du nom douteux de ce chapitre. Veuillez nous excuser de cette erreur. Si vous voulez vous plaindre il faut cliquez sur rewiews. *niark niark* **_


	6. Chapter 6: S'il te plaît

**Chapitre 5**

**S'il te plaît…**

« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît !

« Stop ! C'est pas pour ton âge. »

Elizabeth croisa les bras et suivit tout de même Sherlock qui voulait aller questionner les agresseurs de Lira. La mère n'avait rien à dire. Les ennemis sont des têtes butés, forcément elle les connaissait bien. Lestrade avait tenté de la questionner mais elle n'avait lâché que ça :

« Mon passé m'appartient, je n'ai pas fait le trafic mais j'étais un de leur animaux de compagnie. »

Avec ça, Lira s'enfonçait dans un terrain boueux. A un moment on allait comprendre si ce n'était déjà fait. Mais elle tenait à effacer cette partie de son passé.

Ron la regarda tandis qu'elle restait seule, assise sur un des chaises du bar. Il soupira face à cette façade qu'elle maintenait. Il la comprenait tout de même. Elle est souriante et rieuse mais une fierté faisait tout son caractère.

Le jeune homme regarda le détective. Allait t'il ignorer cette fierté qui la protège et la briser devant tout le monde? Allait t'il au contraire en parler seul à seul avec elle pour s'arranger ? Il s'inquiétait pour son amie.

De dos il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Lira se retourna et sourit.

Elena remarqua de loin l'échange et se dirigea vers le détective. Elle aussi avait peur pour Lira.

En fait… Y avait que Nicky qui s'inquiétait pas à se point. Lui, c'était bien fait ami avec John.

Elizabeth collait Sherlock avec persistance. Ça faisait bien rire Lestrade. Les ennuis de Sherlock n'en finit pas lorsque lorsqu'il passait il y avait beaucoup de regards en coin, de rire très peu discrets sur son passage.

« C'est à cause du blog. »

Le détective se retourna pour regarder l'enfant.

« Le bar à un blog et on y met des photos ou des commentaires sur les journées. On peut s'y inscrire si on veut ou juste être un visiteur. Le dernier sujet très en vogue c'était l'image où vous avez reçu le thé sur la tête et la crise de Maman juste après. »

Il haussa un sourcil et compris alors. Il se retourna et continua son chemin. La fillette se mit à sautiller pour le suivre.

« Vous voulez toujours pas que je vienne ? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !

« Lizzie ! »

Elena arriva en courant derrière eux. Sherlock commença à être passablement énervé.

« Je dois parler à M. Holmes d'ac' ?

« J'ai pas le droit d'écouter ?

« Non. »

La petite poussa un 'oooooh' avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Elena regarda le sociopathe bien dans les yeux.

« Qu'y a t'il ?

« Tu sais. »

Il esquissa un sourire et Elena, dans un des rares moment de sa vie, s'énerva.

« Souris si tu veux mais tu n'as pas le droit de le répéter à qui veut l'entendre ! Garde ça pour toi !

« Et pourquoi ? Je fais mon travail.

« Serait tu prêt, juste pour ton travail de détruire un personne ? L'anéantir ? »

Il se tenait droite devant elle. Il laissa échapper un..

« Oui. »

Elena recula d'un pas. Sherlock menaçant avança et siffla :

« Qu'elle assume ce qu'elle est.

« Ce qu'elle n'est plus…Ce qu'elle n'est pas… Ce qu'elle a dû être pour vivre. »

Elena tourna les talons et couru. Elizabeth la regarda et s'approcha du détective.

« Ne lui faîtes pas de mal… A ma maman. Protégez la. Elle vous aime bien vous savez. S'il vous plaît.

« Tu écoutais ?

« Non. J'ai seulement compris. »

Elle fit un petit sourire adorable et commença à suivre son amie.

Sherlock resta pensif à regarder la petite. Puis, se retourna et continua son chemin. Il était désolé mais pour mieux protéger quelqu'un… Il faut aussi connaître ses insomnies.

**Oui je sais, c'est court mais j'y peux rien: les vacances, la fin du collège, le brevet. Pfffouuuu! ça faisait un peu trop pour moi ^^" Je m'excuse mais je vous offre ça et je bosse dur pour le prochain chapitre. **


End file.
